Antenna devices on automotive vehicles are used to convert electro-magnetic waves into electrical power. Using such antenna devices, vehicles may receive various content data from local broadcasters (e.g., AM or FM radio), satellite radio, Wi-Fi, etc. The antenna devices may be connected with a radio head unit in the vehicle by a connecting coupler, which if disconnected or improperly connected may inhibit the head unit from providing radio content data to users in the vehicle. In the event that the connecting coupler becomes disconnected or improperly connected, the user may presume a problem with the head unit itself. Further, vehicle diagnostic systems may not identify certain connecting coupler and other issues. Thus, there exists a need to provide a system capable of determining a connectivity status in a vehicle antenna to address issues such as improper or inadequate connections in antenna device couplers.